Secret Hero
by Bloodra
Summary: A Shadouge Story. Short and sweet. After a failed attempt to get the Master Emerald, Rouge tries to get back home. But can she make it in her condition?


In case you're wondering, this is NOT a sequel, side-story or anything else related to my other story: A new life in Mobius. This is a story of the Characters themselves. Thank you and enjoy my Shadouge story. Short and sweet!

* * *

Rouge the Bat makes her way down the sidewalk surrounded by twilight. The crescent moon hanging above her head as she travels back to her house. She tried to steal the Master Emerald once again but failed because of Knuckles.

"Stupid Echidna." Rouge whispered under her sigh. "Always getting in the way of my treasure."

Rouge was beaten and battered up from the brawl she had with Knuckles. She was lucky that she still had energy to walk. Scrapes, scratches, bruises, and cuts were all over her body. Her trademark cat suit was torn at the hips and thighs. Her gloves and boots were dusty along with the fur on her head. The tufts of fur on the back of her head had split ends. And lastly, her heart-shaped chest plate had deep dents that came from the spikes on Knuckles' fists. Rouge felt fatigue and went into a dark alley to rest in. Rouge went deep into the alley and found a cardboard box to rest her back on.

"I need a quick rest and then I'll go home…" Rouge breathed hard from the throbbing pain. Her highly sensitive ears heard footsteps coming from her right, where the alley is entirely black. Rouge painfully stood up. Her fear was minimum but she was very nervous.

"Who's in there? Come out!" Rouge ordered, trying not to sound weak.

Three dark figures crept in from the darkness. Rouge identified them as a male gray Bear, a male beagle dog, and a male blue monkey. They seemed vicious and rugged. Rouge knew that she was in no condition to fight but she would do her best if that were the case. The trio circled her.

"What do we have here? A pretty lady lost her way?" The monkey teased and laughed.

They stopped circling her and examined her.

"What happened to you girly? Get in a cat fight?" The beagle barked.

"Maybe she has money." The bear spoke with greed.

The bear reached for Rouge's neck but she smacked his hand away and kicked him in the face. That last action Rouge made had her grimacing in pain. She fell to her knee and hugged the one she used. The bear recovered and was bursting with anger and hate.

"That's it! Now you're going to die!" The bear raised his humongous claws in the air.

Rouge let out a deafening squeal hoping that it would stop him from his attack. It did not work. Rouge closed her eyes tightly- ready to brace herself for the mighty blow that would possibly kill her.

Suddenly Rouge heard a thud. She re-opened her eyes and saw the bear on the ground… dead. The beagle and the monkey freaked out and ran off into the alley screaming.

A figure appeared in front of her from a big yellow light. Seemed familiar. She passed out before she had a chance to recognize the silhouette.

Rouge awoke in her bed.

"What happened?" She groaned and stood up off her bed. She rubbed her shoulder.

Rouge went into her living room and saw Shadow lying on the couch like always.

"So you're up…" Shadow stared at the TV as he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Rouge walked to behind the couch. "Do you remember me coming home yesterday?"

"Yeah…" Shadow said plainly.

"I don't remember walking through the door or getting in bed…" Rouge worried. She tried making eye contact with Shadow but he kept watching TV.

"You must have been too tired to remember…" Shadow looked at her for a couple seconds but then turned his attention back to the television.

"Yeah I guess. I feel much better now." Rouge looked at her wall mirror behind her. "I have bandages all over me! I guess I did that myself but don't remember…"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Shadow asked rudely.

"I guess I'll take a break today from that dumb Echidna and go find easy treasure." With that, Rouge changed into better clothes and walked out the door. "Bye Shads!"

Shadow sat up from the couch.

"Bye Rouge…" Shadow grabbed the first aid kit he was laying on and put it back in the bathroom closet. When he closed the closet door, a smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

How was that? I might make Shadow a little less emotionless in the next one. But I think I did pretty well for my first try, right? And unless you don't know, It was Shadow that saved Rouge and bandaged her up.


End file.
